dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 59
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 59 is the fifty-ninth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on April 13th, 2018, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 14. Plot At yet another day at the Black Lily Ranch, both Mil and Chizu ask Kimihito to milk them, with Chizu pointing out that Kimihito has become quite the fixture at the ranch. Kimihito reluctantly agrees, when two Pan girls tell him they've done the housework and therefore he can focus on milking them as well. Before Kimihito can protest, two Satyr girls also ask to be milked, mentioning that he might get addicted to it and never leave. Kimihito quickly hides from them as he becomes scared that he might never leave. While he wants to return home, he cannot deny that his primal instincts are demanding he stay to pleasure these beautiful women, which makes him highly conflicted. Just as Kimihito wonders how long he still has to stay there, his cell phone rings. Answering it, Rachnera screams from the other side demanding to know how he is, as she just found out the farm consists exclusively of female Liminals. As Rachnera discovers Kimihito has been milking them, it's revealed she forced the information out of Mr President, who she tied up. Rachnera assures Kimihito she worked off his debt, and will come get him out of there the next day. As Kimihito thanks her before hanging up, he is approached by Cathyl, who overheard him. As Cathyl asks him if he plans on telling anyone he's leaving, she tells him it's probably best not to. She says that the other girls are likely not going to let him leave without putting up a fight, which can complicate things. Cathyl assures him she and Merino will handle things after he leaves, and says that he helped them enough that they can be self-reliant without him. As they walk away, she does ask him for one more milking session with her, unaware that one of the Pan girls has been eavesdropping. That night, Kimihito has difficulty falling asleep, both out of relief and guilt for leaving. Suddenly, his cell phone rings, and as he answers it, Merino urgently tells him to lock and barricade his door. The other girls have found out he's leaving and are all heading for his room. While Kimihito is initially unconcerned, Merino tells him that it's a Full Moon tonight, which would cause all of the girls to loose control of themselves. Merino reveals that she and Cathyl have taken very strong sleeping pills to avoid doing anything they might regret, but before she can help Kimihito more the pills take effect and Merino falls fast asleep. Kimihito does as he was instruced and barricades himself in his room, just moments before Mil knocks on the door and asks to be let in. When he doesn't answer, Mil charges towards the door and breaks through it with her horns, terrifying the human. As Mil starts breaking down the door, she is stopped by one of the fauns, who apologizes to Kimihito before revealing that they heard he was leaving. Showing they all made a cake to thank him for his help, they reveal they wanted to throw a surprise party for him, having worked very hard between chores for it during the day. Kimihito feels guilty for apparently misjudging them, and opens the door. He apologizes for hiding his departure, but is interrupted when Cara and Chizu tackle him and immobilize him. Revealing they are all indeed under the effects of the full moon, the lead Pan tells him that this is just "what they have to do". After dragging him to the party, Kimihito is held in place by Mil on her lap as the girls force-feed him the cake, saying they'll make him reconsider leaving. As they reveal the cream was made from Urt's own milk, he starts choking on it, so Mil asks Cream to give him a drink. Cream proceeds to force Kimihito's face against her breast so he can drink her milk. When the young man resists, she spills some on his chest, causing two Pan girls to lick the milk off of him. All of the girls then proceed to take off his clothes so they can have their way with him, but are interrupted by Saane and the other Satyrs. The Minotaur and Pan girls are shocked, thinking the Satyrs want to take Kimihito from them. Saane denies this, and instead wants to know why they were left out. Mil tells her it's because they refused to help with the preparations. Leaving Kimihto in Ruto and Cream's clutches, Mil charges at Saane. However, the Satyress quckly sidesteps Mil, makes her trip and proceeds to milk and fondle the Minotaur until she is immoblized by orgasmic pleasure. As Saane reveals that she has mastered Kimihito's techniques and therefore the Minotaurs don't scare her anymore, Chizu and Cara step forward. Revealing themselves to be the strongest Minotaurs on the ranch, Chizu claims they'll avenge Mil, but are quickly subdued as well. Before Saane can continue, she is interrupted by one of the Pan girls, who demands to know why the Satyrs don't want to share Kimihito as they all need him. Saane reveals that she's not after Kimihito, since the Pan girls have learned his householding skills and the Satyresses have learned his milking skills, so they don't need him anymore. Saane then says that what the Satyrs really want are the other girls. Since the hypersexual race has no sexual hang-ups they don't care about something as trivial as gender. Zaane starts caressing the girl and tells her that she knows the Pan may act all innocent, but are secretly just as perverted as them. As the Satyrs proceed to get their way with the others, Saane mentions that the ranch now belongs to them. The next day, Rachnera arrives via truck and finds Kimihito waiting for her alongside Cathyl and Merino. As Kimihito greets her, Rachnera cannot help but wonder about the state of the ranch, as all the girls are in relations with each other now. Saane approaches them, covered in lipstick, and thanks Kimihito for all his help. According to her, the Satyrs no longer have to do any boring farm work, can fondle the others as much as they want, and even get paid for it on top. Three birds with one stone, she claims. Saane bids him farewell, though invites him to come by anytime if he feels like it. When Kimihito asks her why she wasn't affected by the full moon, Saane reveals that Satyrs are so incredibly lustful all the time that the full moon cannot do anything more to them. Kimihito and Rachnera are transported away in the truck as Merino and Cathyl wave them off. While both are glad he is finally coming home, Kimihito does wonder where all his other homestays are. As it turns out, Miia, Centorea, Mero, and Papi have indulged themselves in Mr President's luxury services so much they've gained a significant amount of weight, much to their distress and shame. |} |} Key Events *Rachnera has finally managed to work off Kimihito's debt and contacts him about it. **Rachnera discovers the truth about the farm and is furious at Mr President. **Cathyl tells Kimihito to leave quietly the next day, as the other girls probably won't want him to leave. *That night, Merino calls Kimihito to warn him that not only are all the girls furiously looking for him, but it's also a Full Moon, so they'll all be fully unreasonable. **Merino and Cathyl drugged themselves with sleeping pills to stop themselves from doing anything. This is revealed to be a common strategy for Liminals trying to stay in control during a full moon. *While Kimihito finds himself being attacked and molested by all the farm girls, he is rescued by none other than the Satyr girls. **All the Satyrs are revealed to be bisexual, and are happy that they can have their way with their colleagues. **Satyrs are also revealed to be so lustful regardless that the full moon has no effect on them. *The next day, Rachnera comes to pick up Kimihito in a truck, while Cathyl and Merino see him off. **Rachnera is surprised to find all the girls on the farm in relationships with each other. *As they head home, it's revealed that Miia, Mero, Papi, and Cerea have indulged themselves with food so much they've gained a noticable amount of weight, much to their distress. Trivia Category:Chapters